Evaluate the definite integral. $\int^5_{-3}4\,dx = $
Answer: First, use the power rule: $\int^5_{-3}4\,dx ~=~4x\Bigg|^5_{-3}$ Second, plug in the limits of integration and simplify: $[4\cdot5]-[4\cdot{-3}] = 20+12 = 32$. The answer: $\int^5_{-3}4\,dx ~=~ 32$